Mientes
by Yeye Potter
Summary: Y te mientes a ti misma, porque te sigues acostando con él y crees que le importas, te crees que te pondrá antes que al resto, tú quieres creer que son solo amigos, quieres creer que solo lo quieres y no lo amas… pero la verdad es otra…


%Todo este mundo magico y personajes son de JK Rowling%

**MIENTES**

Y dices que estas bien, que así es mejor, que eres feliz, y sonríes… frente al resto sonríes, dices mentiras, porque eso son, mentiras… dices que no te dolió que terminaran, que están mejor separados, dices que se quieren, pero que nada es igual, que están mejor… mientes, porque cuando estas sola en tu casa lo extrañas, no dejas de preguntarte que estará haciendo, una ira descontrolada sube desde tu estomago y sale por tu boca como fuego cuando sabes que habla con alguien mas, que podría interesarle alguien mas…

Y te mientes a ti misma, porque te sigues acostando con él y crees que le importas, te crees que te pondrá antes que al resto, tú quieres creer que son solo amigos, quieres creer que solo lo quieres y no lo amas… pero la verdad es otra…

Y en las noches, cuando no hay nadie que te distraiga, viene lo peor, porque tu mente vuelve a él, porque la verdad es que disfrutas estando con él, que no puedes esperar para verlo, que cuando no tienes noticias suyas te pones triste, que en el momento que abres la puerta y él esta ahí con una sonrisa de lado y sus ojos hermosos, sientes una calidez en tu pecho y sin poder evitarlo sonríes como boba…. La verdad es que piensas, fantaseas que todo volverá a ser como una vez fue… la verdad es que el hecho de que él te diga que te quiere te hace feliz… y aquella vez que te dijo que te amaba incluso tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas deseando que fuera verdad…

Pero tú sabes como te quiere, porqué te quiere, de que manera "Te ama"… ¿Qué le has negado en tu vida a ese hombre? NADA, jamás nada le has negado, te has entregado en cuerpo y alma, eres todo lo que el necesite que seas, eres su mejor amiga, su amante, su asesora de imagen, sanadora y enfermera, maestra, asistente, secretaría, chef… sabes que te quiere a su lado por todo lo que él tiene de ti, tiene tu compañía cuando la necesita, tus labios, tu cuerpo cuando lo desea, te tiene, te tiene bien medida, sabe que tu amor es incondicional, él sabe que tu SI le amas, y yo sé que él igual a veces se siente un desgraciado por ser tan egoísta y no dejarte ir, o tan estúpido por no amarte como debería…

Y lloras en silencio, en tu cama, en tu almohada, donde nadie te ve, porque nadie puede saber que sufres por él, lloras y te martirizas con recuerdos buenos… y deseas, no, le suplicas a Merlín que tu agonía pare, que puedas olvidarte de él, que lo quieras lo necesario, le pides no extrañarlo, le pides fuerza, solo fuerza para seguir tu vida sin él… pero Merlín no te escucha, porque no eres una buena persona, porque mereces todo lo que te pasa…

Y llega otro día y te levantas sonriendo, te duchas, te peinas y te maquillas con tu perfecta máscara de felicidad, llegas a la oficina y empiezas a trabajar para distraerte y una lechuza entra por tu ventana con "El profeta"… en la primera plana su foto con Astoria Greengrass y su compromiso anunciado, arrugas el periódico entre tus manos, tu corazón late desbocado y con furia, y juras que si la tuvieras en frente le destrozarías esa estúpida sonrisa con tus uñas... te duele, te duele mucho…

-Pansy, necesito el caso Dodge- le entregas el folder a tu jefe y casi corres al baño, cuando entras, las lágrimas se desbordan de tus lindos ojos… claro que te duele que se vaya a casar, que quiera a alguien mas, que ella sea su prioridad… pero mas te duele que no te lo dijera, que no tuviera el coraje para decirte que ya había alguien en su vida, que se metiera en tu cama, que te mirara de esa manera, que te dijera que te quería, que te dijera que eras lo mas importante en su vida … te duele porque lo amas y siempre lo harás…

* * *

Mi primer fic! espero que les guste y espero sus reviews! dedicado a mis amiguis Pansy Weasley y Gin Black!

Gracias por leer. Kisses de chocolate!


End file.
